


Strange Dream

by Nicholeodeon1903



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BenSoloHasABadDream, BenSoloIsLost, F/M, Reylo - Freeform, Starwars - Freeform, bad dream, wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicholeodeon1903/pseuds/Nicholeodeon1903
Summary: I was dealing with some writers block and decided to search for a prompt to help me out. Ended up finding one that led to me writing this! It's a story of Ben Solo falling into a strangely real feeling dream.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Strange Dream

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: “Famous fictional character in the wrong story.”

It felt like a bad dream. A bad dream that started with me waking up in a hallway. Not a hallway I’ve seen before. The walls were tan and the floor was kinda squishy, like sand. Multiple doors equally apart stand on the wall, sand-colored.

Confused at what kind of dream this is, I knocked on one of the doors. 

Someone opened the door, “Oh my god!” They covered their mouth and looked over their shoulder. They were close to tears.

“What? Are you ok?”

They started crying, “I can’t believe it! Adam Driver is at my house! Mom, dad!” They left their door open and walked away.

_ “Adam Driver?”  _ I thought,  _ “Who is Adam Driver? Not me, I’m Ben Solo.”  _ I slowly walk away and end up finding my way out of the building. The bright sun blinds me only for a few seconds. There are noisy vehicles all around me, zooming by and yelling at me when they pass. I carefully make my way away from these things and to ground with other people walking on it,  _ “Where am I? Why does this dream feel so real?” _ I close myself and try to reach into the force for answers, but I get nothing. I can’t concentrate with all the noise here.

Someone walks up to me and asks, “Are you ok? Your face looks pretty beaten up.” They reached their hand up to my face but I backed away before they could touch me.

“I’m fine. Do you know what planet I’m on?”

They laughed, “Uh...earth? What kind of question is that?”

“Earth, huh. Never heard of it. What system are we in?”

They started to look genuinely confused, “Uh the solar system? Are you sure you’re ok?”

_ “The solar system? Where is the solar system and how did I get in it? I was on Exogol like 5 minutes ago!”  _ I look them dead in the eye, “Do you have any form of spacecraft I can use? Something to get me out of orbit so I can figure out where the hell I am?”

“Um...no?” They pulled out some metal rectangle and put it up to their ear. I could hear them whispering, “Hi there is this guy who seems pretty banged up on the side of the road. He’s alive yeah, but he’s acting weird. He was asking what planet we’re on and stuff like it.”

I sigh and turn around.  _ “No one is going to help me. I need to get somewhere quiet so I can call out to the force. For some reason, it’s being difficult here.” _ I start walking down the street and find myself next to a gap between buildings. It’s dark but quiet. I barely hesitate to walk in and sit down near the back.  _ “Focus Ben, we need to reach someone. Find someone...find Rey.”  _ I sit and concentrate but nothing happens. It’s like someone took my force sensitivity away. “Why can’t I use the force!” I yelled and laid onto my back.

Someone way up in one of the buildings beside me yelled back, “Because the force isn’t real, idiot! Stop watching Star Wars and go outside more!”

_ “The force is real! And what is star wars? Whatever it is, it’s besides the point for now. I need to find Rey and be with her.”  _ I stand up and walk out of this thin outdoor hallway.

Someone walked out in front of me and I grabbed them by their shoulder, “Have you seen Rey? She’s a skinny woman about this tall,” I held my hand to her height, “doesn’t have a last name...yet...brown hair that is always in three buns?”

They laughed nervously, “Um...yes.”

“Oh thank the stars! Where is she? Take me to her!”

They started walking and I followed. Not too far away they pointed to a large sign in the distance,  _ “Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker”  _ With Rey’s face beside the words.

“How do I get her out of there? Is it like carbonate? I know how that stuff works. My dad had experience with it.”

“You are a pretty good cosplayer. You should go into acting.” They patted me on the back then walked away.

“What is cosplaying?” I yelled, “And what is Star Wars?”

I wandered around this place for a while. Ended up in some weird open field. There was a lot of grass and a few trees. I sat down again, under a tree, and tried reaching out to the force.  _ “C’mon, c’mon. Find Rey, find her. Find Rey, please.” _

Some woman hollered, “Hey Adam! What are you doing out in the park?”

I get distracted by how familiar their voice is and open my eyes.

“And why are you dressed like that? Did you steal the Ben costume from the set?”

I stand up and slowly walk towards her, “Rey,” the woman in front of me is Rey. Her hair is shorter than before and she’s not wearing her normal style clothes but it’s her. I can see it, “I found you.”

She laughed a little, “Uhm, Adam my name is Daisy, not Rey. Hey is that real blood on your face?”

I’m still shocked she’s talking to me in such a nice manner, “Yes it is. Don’t you remember? We defeated Palpatine together! Back on Exogol. How did you get here?”

She grabbed my arm and shook me lightly, “Wakey wakey! What’s going on with you today? You were so upset about what JJ did with Ben a few weeks ago and now you are walking around the park cosplaying him. Is this for some sort of interview?” She looked around.

“No, Rey. It’s really me, Ben. You don’t have to pretend.”

“Okay, you’ve gone mad.” She started to walk away.

I leaned forward a little to grab her hand and turn her back around. Her face was only centimeters away from mine, “It’s ok.” I whispered before kissing her. My eyes close and I feel weird. Like I’m dead but coming back to life.

When my eyes open I’m laying on the ground of Exogol. I quickly sit up and check my surroundings.  _ “Am I really here? Or is this just a dream?” _

Someone takes my hand.

I look to see who it is and find Rey sitting right in front of me. Her face was just as beaten up as mine feels. My hand slides up the side of her body and holds the back of her neck, softly.

She smiles and lightly touches my cheek, “Ben.” my name is whispered.

Our eyes frantically look between our lips and eyes before our lips meet and we are sucked into a deep moment. I’ve woken from the dream and now I feel this, real, kiss.


End file.
